


Shilly-Shally

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Sherlock's a tease, shilly-shally;He made John wait;Now it's John's turn, shilly-shally;To retaliate....





	Shilly-Shally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dilly-Dally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899055) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> A sequel to Chriscalledmesweetie's fic ['Dilly-Dally'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899055). If you haven't read it please check that out before reading this.
> 
> Written in honour of Chriscalledmesweetie achieving 1,000 followers on Tumblr.
> 
> Sing to the tune of 'Lavenders Blue, Dilly Dilly"

Sherlock's a tease, shilly-shally  
He made John wait  
Now it's John's turn, shilly-shally  
To retaliate

  
John's in no rush, shilly-shally  
He'll take it slow  
Sherlock just wants, shilly-shally  
To fuck his dildo

 

John strokes his thigh, shilly-shally  
And kisses his lips  
Sherlock cries out, shilly-shally  
And bucks his hips

 

Sherlock’s so close, shilly-shally  
His hands clench to fists  
John gives a smirk, shilly-shally  
And binds his wrists

  
John takes his time, shilly-shally  
Strokes his cock slow  
He wants to play, shilly-shally  
Won’t let Sherlock blow

  
Until at last, shilly-shally  
John kisses his bum  
Sticks his tongue in, shilly-shally  
And lets him come

 

**Author's Note:**

> IComments and kudos make me smile :-)
> 
> My Tumblr is Daisyfairy1.


End file.
